Dual motor hybrid electro-mechanical vehicular transmissions have traditionally used non-modular motor/generator units with separate and independent electrical wiring connections for each motor. In an effort to increase production line efficiency and product quality, auto manufacturers have adopted modular assembly processes. This type of process allows part assemblies to be manufactured and tested off-site and subsequently shipped to the assembly plant where the modular assemblies are installed. An additional philosophy that is often employed in manufacturing is economies of scale. The basic premise of economies of scale is that production on a large scale may result in a lower piece cost. For this reason, manufacturers strive to use the like parts within different modules or part assemblies. By using like parts within different part assemblies, a lower piece cost may be achieved, piece quality may improve, and part confusion may diminish.